horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ada Lovell
Ada Lovell was a character who appeared in'' Murder 3: The Beginning''. She was a junior at Eldridge High School, best friend of Karla Tate, good friends with Brad Clyde and Ellis Jones, and Savannah Lovell's adoptive daughter. She was the tenth victim of Arthur Clyde's first killing spree. Roleplay Stories Murder 3: The Beginning Ada was first seen going to Karla's home after school, when they arrived she approached Karla's father Will about a with a note from her mother about a family he'd helped patch up after a car crash. After that and talking about grades for a little bit, the girls went up to Karla's room and talked for a while whilst Karla tried on different looks. They chatted mainly about Ellis and Brad, talking about having sex with them before Ada brought up the idea of asking Ellis to sneak them into his dad's club. After which the girl's started studying. Later she met with Ellis at the Waffle House diner and convinced him to sneak them into the club. Two nights after that Ada went over to Karla's house to get ready for their night of fun. They talked a bit and went over their plans for the boys that night. Then after heading to the club, the girls met with Brad and Ellis for a night of drinking, dancing, and fun, the group chatted for a bit before Ellis revealed that he'd brought a few cases of beer to share with his friends. They drank a little before Karla suggested turning on music, initially Ada volunteered to go get CDs but Ellis said it wasn't very safe out at night for a girl so he went out to get them. After a few minutes, a loud scream echoed into the club and the group ran outside to see what it was. They saw Kalina Burley's nude, dead body hanging from the broken down ferris wheel across the street, immediately Ada thought of Ellis and ran to his truck, magically knowing where it was, and found him dead. The next day at school, Ada, Karla, and Brad were called into the office before being greeted by a police officer and taken to the police station. After arriving and meeting with their parents, minus Brad's, Ada, Karla, Will, Brad, and Savannah were all informed that Brad's father, Arthur , was the prime suspect as the Killer as he'd disappeared and his wife, Brad's mother, was found dead as was his therapist. Savannah then asked Will to take Ada for the night as she had to work and he agreed, Will, Karla, Ada, and Brad then went to the Tate's house. After arriving at Will and Karla's house, Ada offered to find some snacks for Brad. She talked with him for a bit, stating she was worried about her mother being gone and that she wished she'd have just gone with her. Will attempted to console Ada and Brad to make them feel better until Karla finished her shower, the kids then went out to the Waffle Hut diner to get some food and take their minds off of the murders. Brad talked about a memory of Ellis and the three of them shared a few laughs until Karla recieved a text from Will to get back home. They started to leave but Karla left her phone inside the building, once inside the door locked and Karla became trapped as Arthur revealed himself. Ada tried to pick the lock on the door and failed and she was forced to watch her best friend commit suicide to escape her killer. Ada and Brad ran half way across town before Brad said they'd have to kill Arthur. The pair ran to the police station to find help as Arthur made his way back to them, Officer Danny Chung was in the station and attempted to cover them as they hid from their persuer. Arthur broke in the station and was then supposedly killed by Danny. His body disappeared and Ada had a very cynical 'saw that coming' attitude on the situation. The buzzing signal began coming from their phones and Arthur reappeared behind them before murdering Danny. After throwing Brad through the front doors, Arthur quickly disposed of Ada. Trivia *She and Karla's names pay a small tribute to Carla and Ada from the Resident Evil series. Category:Eldridge Category:Murder Characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Character